Nadine Ross
|} Nadine Ross is a former South African mercenary later turned treasure hunter, and the former leader of the paramilitary organization Shoreline, which was eventually hired by businessman Rafe Adler to aid him in his search for the mythical pirate colony of Libertalia. Nadine is introduced as the secondary antagonist of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, and returns as the deuteragonist of Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. In both of her appearances, Nadine is voiced and motion captured by Laura Bailey. :"Nadine Ross runs Shoreline, a small but effective paramilitary organization based in South Africa. Trained in all manner of martial arts and a crack shot, she is a formidable opponent. Her no-nonsense attitude has earned her the fierce loyalty of her men. You would do well to stay out of arm's reach when she's nearby." :— Official Uncharted 4: A Thief's End bio. Not a lot is known about Nadine. She took over Shoreline after the death of its original founder, her father. Nadine and her unit are known to have had a prior run-in with Victor Sullivan, though he was able to gain the upper hand. During Chapter 17 of A Thief's End, Elena Fisher reveals that Shoreline entered a few civil wars that ended in defeat, speculating that they hope the discovery of Libertalia will help restore their reputation. A life full of war and confrontation has led to Nadine becoming a very strong and capable woman and military figure. Nadine is also a very tough fighter and is able to comfortably hold her own in a number of different confrontations, even while battling both Sam and Nathan Drake. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' (2016) :Main article: Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Rossi Estate :"Feel so out of place here. Can't tell you what a relief it is to run into another English speaker... even if you are American." :— Nadine speaking with Sully at the auction. Nadine and her partner Rafe are first seen at the Rossi Estate auction, where they are trying to buy the second St. Dismas cross. The duo are unsuccessful however, with the Drake brothers and Victor Sullivan stealing it instead. Saint Dismas Dormitories :Nadine: "I still owe you from last time." :Nate: "Throwing me out a window didn't do it for you?" :―Nadine catches Nate and Sam beneath the St. Dismas cathedral. They then proceed to follow the only lead they have, and continue digging up the St. Dismas cathedral in Scotland. There, they overhear both Nate and Sam discussing the next clue which lies in Madagascar. Pro Deus Quod Licentia :"Hey, Nate, you know I'm always game but my partner... Well, she prefers to... mitigate unnecessary risks." :— Rafe speaking on Nadine's behalf. Due to Shoreline's sheer man power, Nadine and Rafe quickly gain the upper hand in the search. However, they once again lose this advantage as the Drakes track down the correct watch tower. Knowing that they cannot outsmart Nate, Sam, and Sully, Rafe tracks their phones and intercepts their messages, finding the location of both the tower and Libertalia as a result. He then uses Shoreline's forces to unleash a full assault on Sam in the hopes of killing him. Nate rescues him and the two escape, but Rafe proceeds to track them to Libertalia, with Nadine accompanying him along with the remaining Shoreline mercenaries. Libertalia :Nate: "Come on, Nadine, really? We know you're a bad-ass and all, but... there's two of us." :Nadine: "You don't think my men are on their way here right now? All I have to do is buy some time. That's if I don't finish you myself." :―Nadine preparing to square off with Nate and Sam. She eventually heads off the brothers, and confronts them both about the treasure and the number of her men that they have killed. A lengthy fight between the three ensues until Rafe arrives and forces Sam to hold Nadine at gun point. Rafe doesn't let this affect him and calls Sam's bluff, with Nate having to stop him from killing Nadine. This leaves a dent in the trust between both Rafe and Nadine, as he would have let her die. A Thief's End :"Hell, I'd say he's earned it. God knows you didn't." :— Nadine approving of Sam taking the rest of "Rafe's" treasure. The two then use Sam to lead them to the wreck of Henry Avery's ship. Once there, Nadine refuses to board due to an unforeseen number of traps that Avery had set up to frighten off intruders. She instead tries to leave the island with a small amount of the treasure but Rafe forces her to cooperate, having paid off her Shoreline mercenaries to obey him. Once aboard, Rafe and Sam's carelessness causes the traps to be set off, wiping out her last remaining soldiers. A desperate and frustrated Nadine then lectures Nate and Rafe on the cost of finding the treasure, using the long deceased bodies of Thomas Tew and Henry Avery as proof. She then traps the three in the burning hold of the ship and leaves Libertalia by herself with some parts of Avery's gold. Her fate after that is unknown but it is assumed that she will rebuild Shoreline from scratch with Avery's gold. t is revealed that she lost her all her golds and the control of Shoreline from her treacherous lieutenant Orca resulting in her partnering with Chloe Frazer, the two set out to find the Tusk of Ganesh, a mystical artifact located in India. She now works alone, as Shoreline is under her former lieutenant's command. Though in the beginning she called it a "temporary setback," by the end of the game she has renounced all ties to Shoreline. Before the events of Lost Legacy and A Thief's End, Nadine worked with and had a relationship with Asavin order to establish her reputation. She doesn't outright state if it was of a romantic nature, but she regards it with disgust and regret, and claimed it "proved useful at the time." Throughout the game it is shown that she and Chloe are getting closer and are opening up to one another. After they find common ground, in that both of their fathers have died, they find out that Asav has Nathan Drake's brother, Samuel Drake. Asav reefers to Sam, all throughout the game, calling him his "expert". After the girls almost drown, they rescue Sam and continue on their mission to retrieve the tusk. They find out that Asav was planning to sell the tusk, to Nadine's former lieutenant Orca in exchange for a bomb. After they take out Orca, they see the blueprints for the bomb and go off to stop the train, that has the bomb. Chloe goes off the change the rail tracks and redirect the train. In their last encounter with Asav, the bomb accidentally drops on his legs, preventing him from escaping before it goes off. Throughout the fight they see that the train is heading for a broken bridge, and escape just in time, before the train blows up. They take a moment and have a talk, joined by Sam as they watch the sunset and spectate the city in astonishment. In between the credits, there is a scene that features our main characters - Chloe Frazer, Nadine Rossand Samuel Drake eating pizza with a little indian girl called Meenu. This scene is a reference to the start of the game, where Chloe promises Meenu free pizza if she gets back to the shop. While this scene plays out, Sam is talking to our two main protagonists about a job he had. Meenu stops him and tells him that he ruined the moment, while offering him a slice of pizza. Sam takes it and discontinues his story. The scene fades out, leaving only the music on the radio playing, while the game switches to the longer credits. It's presumed that, after the finale, she and Chloe officially join up as partners. She also quits being a mercenary and abandoning Shoreline to ruin.